Libra
Libra (リベラ Ribera, Riviera in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is voiced by Megumi Yamato in the Japanese version and by Cindy Robinson in the English version. Profile Libra is a saint and war monk of Ylisse with a calm and composed nature; he joined the clergy after a painful life of neglect due to being abandoned by his parents, which left a literal scar on his neck as revealed in his support with Nowi. Due to this he developed a distrust of people and even haphephobia. Even though he is often mistaken for a woman due to his androgynous appearance, Virion discovers he is a man with a masculine side to him, as Virion tends to pay attention to the tiniest details. Being of religious nature, Libra often prays to the gods thus resulting in having scabbier knees than anyone in the group. His birthday is July 1st. Hearing of Emmeryn's impending execution, Libra and a group of his fellow clergymen head off to Plegia to rescue the Exalt. However they are met by the Grimleal along the way and slowly, their numbers dwindle until only Libra is left. Libra arrives at Plegia Castle in Chapter 9 just as Gangrel is about to execute Emmeryn. He fights his way through some of the Grimleal there until he eventually encounters Chrom and asks to join his ranks to save the Exalt. After the war, Libra builds an orphanage and watches over the children there for many years. He is courted by many women and men and is said to be the incarnation of Naga. Supports Libra's supports reveal that he somewhat hates who he is. His support with Sully reveals that he is empty inside. He talks about wanting to live a clergyman's life, being kind to everyone and praising the gods. Yet at the same time, he claims that there is a nagging feeling in his mind that tells him that this type of life isn't what he really wants. His support with Maribelle reveals that he had little faith for humanity until he saw Maribelle going through a trial record and siding with an abandoned orphan who stole from a noble. The event touched his heart greatly, and her words were "his salvation," possibly his salvation to continue living. His support with Tharja reveals that he wants to erase all traces of his past, so he volunteers for a memory manipulation experiment. The more Tharja tries to curse him, the more of his past is revealed, yet he feels like he is being saved instead of cursed. His support with the male/female Avatar reveals that he is an extremely skilled artist and loves to paint, but never does requests. In Game Recruitment Chapter 9: NPC, talk with Chrom. Base Stats Normal Mode | War Monk |1 |38 |14 |15 |13 |13 |10 |11 |16 |6 | Healtouch Miracle | Axe - C Staff - C | Killer Axe Mend Ward Concoction |} Hard Mode | War Monk |1 |39 |14 |16 |13 |14 |10 |11 |16 |6 | Healtouch Miracle | Axe - C Staff - C | Killer Axe Mend Ward Concoction |} Lunatic Mode | War Monk |1 |40 |15 |16 |13 |14 |11 |12 |17 |6 | Healtouch Miracle | Axe - C Staff - C | Killer Axe Mend Ward Concoction |} Growth Rates |90% |40% |50% |55% |50% |45% |35% |40% |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Lissa *Sully *Maribelle *Miriel *Cordelia *Panne *Nowi *Tharja *Olivia *Cherche Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Virion *Gaius *Libra's children Class Sets *Priest - Promotes to War Monk or Sage *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Overall Base Class Libra plays the role of a typical pre-promote with the initial high stats, but falling behind your first healers. However Libra can turn out to be a capable unit thanks to the ability to reclass via Second Seals. As a War Monk, Libra starts off with decent stats; nice strength to help him combat enemies with axes and heal others with a decent magic on top of a 5 HP heal boost from Healtouch. Libra has average growths, most of which are around 50% aside from a strong 90% for health. This means that level up stats can get awkward at times and you may not get the exact ones you may need. However his growths are much better than Maribelle and Lissa's War Cleric growths, finding more balanced growths, especially in defense. He also has higher strength growths than Maribelle, making him a better offensive War Monk and better skill than Lissa, allowing him to land criticals more easily, especially with his starting Killer Axe. As a level 1 War Monk, Libra will only carry his Priest skills, Miracle and Healtouch. Boosting him to level 15 will allow him to learn one of his two regenerative skills, Renewal for some self-HP relief. Reclassing Libra has the choice of reclassing to a Mage or a Dark Mage. Both sets complement his naturally high magic. Libra as a Mage is balanced (but with lower luck) when compared to the natural mages and can wind up a better sage than Lissa. His other promotion, Dark Knight, also complements his growths, nurturing his modest strength with the downside of losing his healing ability. Slow Burn is a decent skill for him, preventing some hits from landing on him in later turns. Lifetaker nearly maximizes his regenerative abilities if used in tandem with Renewal, allowing him to restore 80% of his max health. Much like his other classes, his Dark Mage class is a more balanced out version of the other natural Dark Mages. Libra can grab Hex and Anathema, both of which give him the advantage when either attacking up close or from afar. The Sorcerer class bestows Vengeance, throwing back some of the damage dealt to him if he's hit. Tomebreaker will allow Libra to tank through mage units since even if he gets hit, his above average resistance won't allow much damage. If Libra is decided to father a child, he is not a bad choice because of his relatively equal attack stats and he can reach the skill Renewal very quickly. This skill is beneficiary to the children characters while trying to train them since they're behind your main team statwise, but his other skills like Tomebreaker can greatly benefit children like Gerome or Yarne who have naturally low resistance. Quotes Recruitment *'Chrom:' You there! Who are you? Why do you fight alone? *'Libra:' Good heavens! You're Prince Chrom, brother to Her Grace the Exalt! *'Chrom:' You know me? *'Libra:' Know you? Of course, sire! All Ylissean clergy do. I must thank the gods for uniting us! Oh, dearest and most heavenly fa- *'Chrom:' With all respect, now is not the time for prayer -- it's action that's called for. *'Libra:' Ah, too true! We hurried here to help as soon as word came of the execution. *'Chrom:' We? Then there are more of you? *'Libra:' Alas, there were. I lost many brave comrades along the way. In truth, I was starting to doubt the purpose of my struggle... But no longer! Pray, sire, let my axe serve you and your party! *'Chrom:' Your love for my sister is clear. I would be honored to be joined by such a formidable woman of the cloth. *'Libra:'...Man, sire. Man of the cloth. *'Chrom:' You're a... ...You're not a woman? *'Libra:' No sire, Women are clerics. I am a priest. Well, technically a war monk, if you care to split hairs... *'Chrom:' Oh. Yes, well, I'm... I didn't mean to imply... Well, this is rather awkward. *'Libra:' Oh, it's all right, sire. You realized your mistake quickly enough. It could have been much more awkward. ...... MUCH more... *'Chrom:' Right! Let's stop there. Event Tiles *"...What's this? Oh, Naga be praised!" (item) *"I've offered up a few prayers for our safety." (exp) *"I managed to sneak in some practice, but I must admit I'm better with prayers." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking *"Your presence truly strengthens me. Might we join forces in the coming fight?" (team up) *"Dreams are a powerful thing. What is it that you seek for yourself?" (dreams) *"You look to be in fine spirits. Have the gods answered your prayers?" (happy) *"What is the first thing you do after returning to camp?" (free time) Replying *"It would be an honor. May the gods be with us both." (team up) *"As trite as it sounds, I dream only of peace and happiness for all the god's creatures." (dreams) *"Not exactly. A smile is simply my way of thanking Naga for my time with you." (happy) *"If there is a place of worship nearby, I pray there and purify my heart." (free time) Asking - Married *"You are the gods' greatest blessing, Name. ''I am truly, deeply happy." (love) *"My love, you look quite fetching, as usual. I must take care to focus during battle." (compliment) *"Take care out there, ''Name. I do not wish for the gods to have you just yet." (promise) *"You dropped something, Name. Is it important?" (gift) Replying - Married *"I love you too. You are as much a part of my life as Naga herself." (love) *"Well ... it is a comfort to not be called 'voluptuous' for a change. Thank you." (compliment) *"Be at peace. I intend to stay with you as long as the gods allow." (promise) *"This is a powerful amulet. ...I was hoping to surprise you with it." (gift) Asking - Child *"Name, might I ask you about the past? What was it like?" (story) *"Name, is there nothing you need? You can ask your father for anything." (request) *"Name, shall we practice a bit? Show me and the gods how you've grown." (train) *"Are you all right, Name? I can heal you, if you like." (concern) Replying - Child *"Gods above, I thank you for blessing me with so inquisitive a child, and for all the... Er, sorry. I drift into prayer sometimes. But I suppose that answers your question! I will pray for you as well, that you may be delivered from all the coming evils." (story) *"Thank you, but I desire only a happy future for you." (request) *"If you think me ample practice, then yes, of course. I will heal wounds I inflict." (train) *"It's ... all right. I will entrust my recovery to the gods." (concern) Level Up *"I feel reborn!" (6+ stats up) *"My prayers have been answered!" (4-5 stats up) *"Many thanks, O great ones." (2-3 stats up) *"Why, gods? Do I not deserve your strength?" (0-1 stats up) *"I suppose I have walked this path to its end." (0-1 stats up, most stats capped) Class Change *"May this new experience forge me." Armory *"I need only the earth at my feet and the heavens above." (buying) *"May these belongings bless us with what funds we need." (selling) *"I am honored you think my weapons a wise investment." (forging) Barracks Alone *"O wise Naga, guide us to safety and victory..." (misc) *"Gods be praised. I feel wonderful today!" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Avatar. May the gods keep you safe." (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. May Naga watch over you today." (midday) *"Good evening, Avatar. The gods were good to us today." (evening) *"It's late, Avatar. May the gods grant you a good night's sleep." (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar. The morning air feels wonderful." (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. What plans do you have for today?" (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. It seems night has fallen." (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. It seems you've had a long day." (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar." (birthday) Roster An Ylissean priest with a calming mien. So lovely are his features that strangers often mistake him for a woman. His one flaw is a tendency to get caught up in details. The one with the scabbiest knees. Born on July 1st. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Thy will be done." *"My power is yours." *"Have faith." *"Guard yourself." *"All will be well." *"May the gods bless us." *"We can do this." *"Stay safe." Dual Strike *"Begone!" *"Forgetting someone?" *"Is that all?" *"Please, allow me." *"Have another." Dual Guard *"Away with you!" *"I'm here!" Defeated Enemy *"It is finished." *"Rest now." *"Gods save you." *"In Naga's name." *"*sigh*" Critical *"Repent, sinner!" *"Gods forgive me..." *"Rest in peace!" *"I am your omega!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"Fiercely done!" *"Bless you." *"I'm in good hands." Defeated By Enemy *"Ungh, no..." Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Libra - Fetching Friar : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra built after the war. People believed the kind, beautiful priest to be an incarnation of Naga, and he was courted by women and men alike. ; Libra and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Libra, above all else. ; Libra and Lissa : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. The children loved Libra like a mother and treated Lissa as one of their own. ; Libra and Sully : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. To this day, the children call Libra "Mother" and Sully "Boss". ; Libra and Miriel : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. The children were said to love Libra like a mother but flee in terror at the sight of Miriel. ; Libra and Maribelle : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. Sadly, Maribelle's sharp tongue and proud attitude rubbed off on the tykes, making them quite the handful. ; Libra and Panne : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. The children loved Libra like a mother and often pestered Panne to transform and give them bunny rides. ; Libra and Cordelia : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. The children loved Libra like a mother and respected Cordelia like an elder sister. ; Libra and Nowi : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. Nowi tried her best to take care of the children, but more often than not, they took care of her. ; Libra and Tharja : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. The younger tykes were very fond of Tharja who feigned annoyance, but secretly enjoyed the attention. ; Libra and Olivia : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. The children especially loved Olivia's vibrant dances, which often filled them with glee. ; Libra and Cherche : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. Cherche was a natural mother to the children, who were also quite fond of her wyvern, Minerva. Etymology Libra is one of the signs of the Zodiac, representing the Scales. Riviera is an Italian name that means "river bank" or "coast". His romanised name 'Libera' means free. It is the feminine form of Liber. Libera was also an Italian goddess of wine while Liber was an Italian deity of fertility, however Libera was also byname of the wife of this god. http://babynamesworld.parentsconnect.com/meaning_of_Libera.html Trivia *Libra has similarities with Lucius. They are both monks/priests, are males, and are mistaken for being women in their supports with others (and even by players as well). They even look similar physically. *Libra's official artwork depicts him wielding a Bolt Axe. *Libra shares his English voice actress, Cindy Robinson, with Aversa. *Libra is the only male character to be voiced by a female in the English version of the game. Gallery File:libera.jpg|Libra's portrait in Awakening. File:Libera confession.jpg|Libra confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Rivieraconfession.jpg|Libra's full confession. File:Liberaconcept.jpg|Concept art of Libra. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters